Door Guy
Everybody's favorite back-sassing, smart-aleck of a ghoul. Background Despite appearing in two different stories, it is assumed that Door Guy's background follows the same continuity in both. Of course, that being said, very little is known about his past. He claims to have spent most of his life alone and without any friends in PuppetGAME. In How Do You Know Its Really Me, he is shown hunting humans by playing a game in which he challenges his target to prove he is not who he claims to be. The circumstances surrounding his birth are unknown and while he briefly mentions having parents, it's probably one his many attempts at making a joke. Personality Door Guy is a laid back and lighthearted individual who is comically bad at small talk and humor despite his insistence to the contrary. He enjoys pranks, bad jokes, and shamelessly flirts with the entirety of the female cast, to no effect. Despite his lighthearted attitude though, Door Guy is far from friendly. He spent most of his life murdering humans, and readily admits that the reason he probably never made friends is that he always ended up eating people before they got anywhere close to hanging out. He also makes casual comments on how much he enjoys bashing people's skulls in. Interestingly, when he is paired with John, he does seem to genuinely enjoy his company and confides in him about multiple complex feelings, such as his desire to know what having friends is like and his poorly hidden affection for Malie. Admittedly it could just be the alcohol talking though. Abilities and experience Lies, Lies, Yeah Door Guy has been alive for an unspecified amount of time, but he behaves like a young adult in his late teens or early twenties. However long he has been around though, it has clearly been long enough to master the art of deception. He constantly alternates between telling barefaced lies and the truth with fluid transitions that most people seem not to pick up on, and as has been recently revealed, is even implied to have feigned his apparently low intelligence. (This is shown during his brief discussion with Ponder.) Confusing form As a Ghoul, Door Guy's physical features are vague at best, he looks like a solid black stick figure with big white eyes. Physical resistance As a Ghoul, Door Guy is physically superior to humans, and even many animals. Using nothing but his bare hands, he is able to not only punch through an apartment door but knock it off its hinges and destroy the locking mechanism with hardly any effort. In addition, his body is capable of sustaining a startling amount of damage and still keep moving. When he was fired upon by multiple trained guards with presumably high-end firearms, he acknowledged that it hurt and was knocked to the floor, but got back up as if nothing had happened. On another occasion when he wasn't paying attention he ran full speed into a wall, and again acknowledged the pain of the experience, but suffered no actual damage. It's unknown whether his tolerance for injury is due to some form of regeneration, or if his body is just genuinely strong enough to resist most conventional forms of damage. Simple weaponry By his own admission, he prefers to just bash heads in and skip around complex conditions or careful procedures. His weapon of choice shown in his first appearance of PuppetGAME, even if it has yet to be used appears to be a simple baseball bat. He is assumed comfortable using other bludgeoning tools, and items capable of blunt force trauma. Interestingly, despite being surrounded by men with firearms, he does not seem remotely interested in taking one to defend himself. whether it is because he doesn't know how guns work, is insistent on his use of bludgeoning and brute force, or was just that confident in his ability to withstand gunfire is unknown. Mimicry of speech Also unique to his status as a ghoul, Door Guy is able to perfectly copy any voice he has heard. His typical application of this ability is to impersonate an individual while using his solid black form to obscure any vision through a locked door and gain entry. In his debut story he uses it to play his game with what is assumed to be an incarnation of John. He pretends to be Steve, a childhood friend looking to retrieve a pair of borrowed speakers and demands John find some way to either prove or disprove that claim before he forces the door open and kills him. Trivia *Door Guy's debut story, How Do You Know It's Really Me, was written and posted only a short while before the beginning of PuppetGAME *It was only in PuppetGAME that he received a name, identifiable race, and fully developed character, having originally been a one off monster. *He claims to the audience in the beginning of PuppetGAME that if he wins he'll share his real name with the world. This is likely not true, given his personality and sense of humor. *Given his little known past and questionable origins, it is entirely possible he doesn't have a name and chose Door Guy because he couldn't think of anything else. *His home dimension of C-HDYKIRM is an abbreviation of his debut story's title, just like the other contestants. Category:PuppetGAME Category:Characters